1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski comprising a basic core with a running surface comprising longitudinal edges, the bottom side of the longitudinal edges essentially consisting of inelastic external edges and a recess provided in the lengthwise direction of the ski between the external edge and the running surface.
2. Related Art
German utility model DE-GM 87 05 677 discloses a snow-sliding board consisting of a core with a profiled lower face. This profiled lower face comprises a flat area serving as a running surface. Longitudinal elastic, winged edges are provided laterally adjacent to this face. The area serving as the running surface covers about 30 percent of the cross-section, the remaining 70 percent being covered by the longituidinal edges. This snow-sliding board is designed as a snowboard which moreover comprises an extremely narrow running surface and widely salient edges which are elastically deformable to assist in turning. Even though these edges offer advantages when used as snowboards, they are unsuitable for skis such as monoskis, downhill skis, cross-country skis and even for snowboards with a running surface extending over the whole width.
German utility model DE-GM 88 06 015 discloses a slalomtype downhill ski with steel edges and recesses provided between the external edges and the running surface. External edges of this type are inelastic and are, therefore suited for this kind of skis. However, since these external edges are only provided at the midsection of the ski, they will not contribute to the longitudinal stability of the ski. Moreover, these external edges are located at the level of the contact or running surface of the ski with a consequence that the edges are permanently in action and the ski will be difficult to maneuver because the edges will continuously cut into the snow. This feature while it might be of advantage for slalom skiing, does not, however, not meet the requirements of an allround ski.